


*Notice*

by RamIsAway



Series: Everybody hates Gabriel Agreste -especially Plagg- [8]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamIsAway/pseuds/RamIsAway
Summary: V important please read :)
Series: Everybody hates Gabriel Agreste -especially Plagg- [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700242
Comments: 25
Kudos: 115





	*Notice*

Hi yes, hello, its Inky. Uhhhh, I'm gonna be taking a break from writing for a little while, my motivation and mental health rlly been going down these past 2 weeks or so, and it's been really difficult to write,, anything.

I thank you all for your support on this series, it means a lot to me and I'm glad you like it, I love you all even tho I dont actually know any of you.

My twitter is 1NKY_GH05T if anyone wants to keep up with me during this.

Thank you all, I'll see you once this is over.

Best regards' -Inky

**Author's Note:**

> This will be taken down and replaced with the next part once I'm able to write it


End file.
